


Threats of Bodily Harm

by Devidlg



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce will not be held accountable, Clint doesn't know how to be serious, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Natasha can kill you with her thighs, Not Canon Compliant, Peter is here cause why not, Pre-Darcy Lewis/Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Tony makes an oopsie, mentions of Peter/Gwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devidlg/pseuds/Devidlg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threat<br/>/THret/<br/>noun: threat; plural noun: threats</p><p>    a statement of an intention to inflict pain, injury, damage, or other hostile action on someone in retribution for something done or not done.<br/>"members of her family have received death threats"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threats of Bodily Harm

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [Never](http://neverknowhattocallmyself.tumblr.com/) for reading through this for like the millionth time. Nev is _the best_ so go follow her on tumblr maybe?
> 
> I didn't have this beta read cause it was burning a hole in my pocket. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> I don't own anything you recognize. But if I did....

Bucky was sitting in the Tower common room trying to figure out which remote went to what. He had an easier time with electronics than Steve did but occasionally, he'd get hung up on a few of the details.

 _Why are there so many damn remotes? Do we even have this many devices?_ He thinks throwing another useless remote behind him.

He's tossing the fifth remote onto the couch behind him when Thor walks in fully armored with Mjölnir strapped to his waist, and stands directly in front of him.

"I must have a word with you Winter Soldier. It is a matter of great importance."

Thor says leaning menacingly over Bucky. Bucky leans away from Thor and desperatly struggles to remember what he could have done to piss the thunder god off.

"Sure Thor. What can I help you with?"

"I wished to speak to you about Lady Darcy." Bucky looks skeptically at Thor.

"I'm not sure what you mean Thor." Thor leans further into Bucky's personal space.

"I believe you know exactly what I mean Sargent Barnes." Thor says pulling Mjölnir from his hip and putting it onto Bucky's chest. "Just know that she is an honorable woman and deserves to be treated as such. Also know that if she is harmed, through any actions of yours, I shall take what is left of you and ensure that you pay for your misdeeds. Is that understood?"

"Yes?"

"Good" Thor nods and strides from the room. Bucky has no idea what is happening.

* * *

  
Bucky punches his third bag off the hook and is walking over to grab another when he sees Natalia and Clint staring at him from the gym entrance. Their presence in the gym itself is not as strange but the staring at him part is throwing him off. Natalia always stared, but Clint usually made a dirty joke and moved on.

Having been spotted they make their way over to him and Natalia gives him that blank stare they taught all the girls in the Red Room that could mean anything from "It's good to see you." to "I am going to strangle you to death with my thighs, and then silently smirk at your corpse." Clint was giving him a look that said, "I'm trying to look serious, but I'm not 100% sure how it's done."

Natalia spoke first.

"We need to talk." Bucky narrows his eyes suspiciously.

"About what?"

"About Darcy." Clint says.

"Why is everyone always getting on me about Darcy? You two are the second ones to specifically mention Darcy. Let me make this clear. I have no intention of harming anyone. Not Darcy. Not anyone. I swear to God." Bucky says exasperated.

"No we mea-" Clint starts but is cut off by Natalia's hand on his shoulder.

"Very well." She says with a faint amused turn of her lips,

"Just know that she is well protected, and that if anything were to happen, I will make you wish that Thor found you first." With that Natalia turns and exits the gym.

Clint just stands there a moment. "What she said. Pain and stuff..." He shuffles his feet a bit then shrugs and follows Natalia out. Bucky wonders if its a 21st century thing.

* * *

Bucky is walking down the street in lower Manhattan when he walks past an alley and a woman rushes past him rushing down the street clutching her bag to her chest. He looks into the alley and sees a young man fighting three larger men, though it seemed the smaller man was holding his own. Bucky steps into the alley in time to see one of the large man pull a knife behind the smaller one. Bucky was prettty sure that people who saved dames in alleys didn't pull knives in a fist fight.

Letting a little of The Winter Soldier loose, he strides up to the closest thug, grabs his arm, pulls and twists back until he hears the tell-tale 'pop' that indicates the shoulder has been dislocated.He turns to see the young man stop the man with the knife before he has a chance to land a blow. With a quick sweep of his legs out from underneath him the largerer man falls to the ground with a heavy thud and groans. The third man flees from the alley before Bucky or the young man have a chance to take a step toward him.

Bucky looks at the young man, nodding as he finally recognizes him as Peter Parker. He'd seen him around the Tower a few times always following Darcy around. Bucky had been hoping he was her personal assistant or something, but when the latest Stark chairty event happened she'd shown up dressed to the nines with Parker on her elbow.

Bucky had been meaning to ask Darcy how long she'd known him, and if he had been properly vetted, but it seemed a bit too personal. He knew that Darcy had more than enough people in her corner to look after her 'boyfriend' or whatever Parker was.

"Parker right?" The young man nods.

"Thanks for the assist. "

Bucky nods. Peter swears.

"Gwen is gonna kill me. I told her I wouldn't get into a street fight this week." The young man looks down at the new hole he has in his jacket.

"Gwen?" Peter looks up. "My girlfriend. She asked me to keep the black eyes and the bedraggled clothing to a minimum this week. We're having lunch with her mom on Sunday and she doesn't want me to look like a hobo."

"You're not dating Darcy?"

"What?" Peter looks up startled. "No! Gross."

Bucky glares at the boy. "Not that she isn't great," He continues quickly. "It's just that we're more like siblings or close cousins. Also I have a girlfriend. Gwen. Like I said."

"Weren't you her date to that charity thing Stark threw last month?"

"Well, yeah, but only cause her back-up date had been demoted and her back-up-back-up had a broken leg."

"She has three back-up dates?" Bucky asks interested.

"I actually think she has more than that but she's not told me who they are." Peter says shrugging.

Bucky is in the middle of letting that sink in when Peter looks him straight in the eye.

"You know now that I've got you here I might as well tell you that even though I'm not dating her, Darcy is still a very important person to me. And if anything were to happen to her because of you I-"

"Would make life very unpleasant for me. Yeah, I've heard the speech before." Bucky grumbles.

"Well, I was gonna say I would hide your body after Darcy completely destroyed you, but sure, that too."

At that moment, the man who'd pulled the knife sat up and lobbed a second knife at Peter's back as hard as he could. Bucky was on the other end of the alley and wouldn't be fast enough to deflect the knife. Peter simply twisted out of the knife's path and snatched it as it flew by his face. If Bucky was being honest he would admit that he took Parker's threat a little more seriously after that.

* * *

Bucky had been summoned to the lab. Tony had seemed upset when he'd paged him, stating that this was a "No Rogers Allowed" meeting. Steve had been a bit suspicious at that but figured Bucky could handle Stark. So Bucky headed up to the lab. The elevator doors opened and Bucky saw Tony standing cross armed behind his worktable glaring at him, and Bruce at his workstation rubbing the bridge of his nose and sighing.

"Barnes, have a seat."

He says pointing to a stool opposite the large worktable. Bucky looks at Stark and narrows his eyes and slowly makes his way over to the stool, sitting he crosses his arms and waits for Stark to start.

"Barnes, I'd like to start by telling you that I respect the whole image you've got going on. It was a huge influence on me when Aunt Peggy would tell me of your playboy antics growing up. I really truly respect you." Tony pauses, and it looks to Bucky that he's waiting for some sort of acknowledgement.

"Thank you?" Bucky hazards.

Tony seems to accept this as he continues.

"That being said, I have to say that if that 'playboy attitude' continues while you are with my daughter I will have the Hulk beat you into a pulp."

Bucky just stares at Tony blankly while Bruce sighs.

"What the hell are you talking about Stark?"

At that Tony looks at him incredulously and even Bruce looks at him a little skeptically.

"Come on Barnes, don't play dumb. You and Darcy have been dancing around each other for months. Everyone's noticed. Tell him Bruce."

Bruce looked like he was trying to bury himself in his paperwork before Tony could bring him back into the conversation, but he hadn't been quick enough. Nodding quickly and shrugging, Bruce mutters an affirmative before busying himself once again with his work.

"See. Everyone. Even Steve noticed. And Steve is terrible at this kind of thing."

Bucky was completely thrown by this. He and Darcy weren't _a thing_. Never had been. Sure, he'd been spending a lot of time with her, but that was just him catching up on 70 years of technology, history and pop culture. He'd been extremely relieved when he'd figured out Parker and Darcy weren't a thing, but he'd chalked that up to not having to deal with the potential security risk.

Noticing Bucky's spiral downwards, Bruce looks up and turns to Stark.

"Tony... I don't think he knew..."

Tony looks up sharply. "What?" Tony asks with a slight panic in his tone. "No, no, no ,no ,no. He has to know. If he doesn't know, then we just told him."

"I told him nothing. I was just trying to do my work." Bruce points out.

"Oh dear god. I am going to get her concentrated wrath." Tony mutters under his breath.

Tony whips back around to Bucky.

"I have said nothing to you. This meeting **_never happened._** " Tony started pulling Bucky out of his chair and pushing him toward the door.

Just before Tony got him into the elevator Bruce speaks up from his desk.

"Bucky. One more thing." Bucky turns, and Bruce pulls his glasses off his nose and leans forward. "The Other Guy is also quite fond of Darcy. Be very careful of your treatment of her or some 'unfortunate' things will happen."

On the word 'unfortunate' Bruce's eyes flash a vivid green. Tony then pushes Bucky into the elevator and as the doors close he hears Tony,

"Okay that was way cool Brucie, with the eye flash and everything, so cool."

Then the doors closed. The elevator descended and opened on his and Steve's floor and Steve was sitting in the living room reading the sixth Harry Potter book waiting for him.

"Hey Buck, what'd Stark want?"

"Steve, does Darcy like me?"

Steve looks up from the book.

"It's about damn time." He closes the book and sets it down in the coffee table and walks over to Bucky. "Buck she's been over the moon for you since you met. I knew you liked her but you never did anything."

"How did you know I liked her?!" Steve gives him a withering glance. "Buck, I've known you how long?" Bucky had to concede that point. "So what are you gonna do now that you know?" Steve asks walking back to the couch and picking his book back up.

Bucky gives a sly smile.

"Well, I'm just gonna have to kick it up a notch."

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is curious, Darcy's first back-up date was Steve. She demoted him cause she was crushing hard on his best friend. It would've been awkward. Back-up date #2 was Johnny Storm, but he broke his leg fighting Doom-Bots. She has like 5 more back-ups and one of them is Fury.


End file.
